


ivory&gold

by sannlykke, wino (thimble)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Twine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/pseuds/sannlykke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/wino
Summary: The whisper is nearly lost in the darkness, too gentle to be an accusation, too soft to be a protest. "You don't even know who I am.""All right," says Daiki, stilling the impatience of his mouth, the longing in his hands. "Who are you, then?"The gaze that meets his spreads gooseflesh along his arms in a place where no wind blows. “A mirage."The artist Aomine Daiki, searching for inspiration, finds it across a sunless street in the form of one Himuro Tatsuya.(team aohimu's submission for sportsfest 2018 round 1)





	ivory&gold

**Author's Note:**

> please view the entry by clicking the image below (fullscreen is best.) we hope you enjoy!
> 
> also happy birthday aomine <3

###  [ ](https://turgles.neocities.org/ivoryandgold.html)

**Author's Note:**

> a script (complete with full text and art) can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JbPDfXMj2dxli3aU3qSvQizhgVh3P5tgdqUBaIxePyg/edit?usp=sharing)!


End file.
